New Year
by Ketchup27
Summary: New year eve is supposed to be a celebration, right? Well, things never turn out how it should; especially when it concerns Yugi, Kaiba, Jonouchi, Mokuba, Anzu, and Honda. Completely rewritten!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so here it is, completely re-written! I hope you like it better than the original! I decided to keep the title of the story but change the plot, seriously, it's not even close to the same story.**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.**

It was only minutes away from the new year. The city of Domino was close to celebrating the count-down. The city lights shone brightly. The eager crowd of people were restless. Some were chatting with friends. There were some lovers caught in embrace.

However, those were most people. And most people don't run a company.

On the highest skyscraper in the city, a young man worked relentlessly on his computer. Why work on a holiday? Did he not know what day it was?

Seto Kaiba knew what day it was.

His mind was like machine, but it will never be hacked. Even though he knew the day, the month, and the time, it did not make any difference. None of it ever did. And this was no exception.

Work never stopped and neither did he.

The clock read 11:52.

"Seto?"

Kaiba glanced at his brother who was sitting on the leather sofa in his office, his fingers never stopped typing. Anyone who interrupted his work other than his younger brother would be fired; even if they didn't work for Kaiba Corp.

"What is it Mokuba?"

Mokuba waved the television remote at his big brother. And smiled slightly.

"Want to watch the ball drop with me?"

"You can if you want to." Kaiba said turning back to his work.

'_That's not what I asked…' _Mokuba thought. He slumped back on the sofa, sighing in disappointment. But the simile never left his face.

His brother may not be sitting beside him at home munching popcorn. But at least he was in the same room and not alone.

Quickly pressing buttons on the remote, he scanned the channels for the picture of the new years ball in the center of Domino. Thanks to Mokuba's statement on how its not fair that America gets to see the ball drop while Japan had to wait a whole day to see a rerun. Being Seto Kaiba's brother had it's advantages, and one of them was getting a new years ball just for Domino City. Once he found the channel, Mokuba shifted into a more comfortable position on the couch and glanced at the clock.

It read 11:55.

"AHCOO!"

Anzu cringed as Jonouchi sneezed loudly and openly, "Geez Jonouchi, cant you cover your nose? That's really gross!"

Jonouchi sniffed and rubbed a finger under his nose and responded stuffily, "Sorry Anzu, but its freezing out here."

Yugi laughed and pointed at Jonouchi's shirt, "Well maybe if you actually put a jacket on before you left you wouldn't be catching a cold."

Jonouchi frowned and rubbed his arms to keep warm as the gang continued to walk to Domino square to watch the ball drop live. Honda chuckled as he put his hands behind his head, "Leave it to Kaiba to make Domino's new year ball outshine the one in New York."

Yugi smiled and shrugged his shoulders, "Well, at least it benefits the whole city and not just him. That kind of thing is rare for Kaiba, so it's best not to question it."

Jonouchi huffed and crossed his arms, "Now we all know that Money Bags wont do nothing for nobody! I'd bet my Flame Swordsman that Kaiba's kid brother had to beg that jerk to even consider making something like that."

Yugi frowned slightly while Anzu sighed, "Jonouchi, Kaiba may not be a saint but he's not a demon either. Besides, people change, maybe Kaiba is making a switch in his life."

Before Jonouchi could reply to Anzu, Honda interrupted, "Uh, sorry to stop this debate about Kaiba but we only have about two minutes left before the ball drops."

Everyone glanced at a watch, phone or iPod for the time, and sure enough Honda was right.

The clock read 11:58.

"Sir we have everything set up and all you must do is press this button."

A dark haired man with a scar across his left jaw smirked and grabbed the controller from his bodyguard, "Excellent, only a few minutes and Domino City will be surrounded by a force filed of cosmic energy and they'll have no ways of escape. Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba and Jonouchi Katsuya will be unable to interfere as they will be trapped forever and my plan will go as scheduled. How much longer?"

Looking at his watch the bodyguard responded monotonously, "Exactly one minute until the plan should begin."

"Perfect."

The clock read 11:59.

"We made it!"

Anzu stated, as she tried to catch her breath. Yugi, Honda, and Jonouchi were all breathing heavily as well; the dead sprint to make it in time shook their regular breathing pattern. The new years ball had just been lit and it sparkled with many different colors as it spun; fireworks shot in the air and thundered across the sky.

Someone in the distance started the countdown from 10, and soon the whole crowd joined in. Finally catching their breaths Yugi, Jonouchi, Honda, and Anzu counted along.

10!

9!

8!

Mokuba watched the screen intently as people in the city yelled the numbers out as loud as they could. Grinning brightly, Mokuba mumbled along quietly; his brother was still working after all and he didn't want to disturb him. Despite his efforts, Kaiba still heard him and could detect the excitement Mokuba was trying to contain. Looking up from his computer screen, he stopped his typing to watch television as the count winded down.

7!

6!

5!

The remote was clutched tightly in his hand and a satisfied smirk was plastered on his face. His thumb itched to press the button, but he'd hold back until the last second.

4!

3!

2!

"One." The man muttered as he pressed the button down with a soft 'click.'

The citizens didn't have time to cheer on the new year as a blue wall of electricity rose from all around the perimeter of Domino; reaching up until it met above the center of the city. Domino City was in a dome-like prison, and this all happened in the span of a few seconds.

**Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Yu-gi-oh **

It was dead silent.

They were all in shock.

Anzu looked over at Yugi and saw a slight look of panic on his features. She felt her heart drop. Was there another evil out there trying to hurt Yugi and the Pharaoh? Frowning, she turned her head back up to the blue filed over the city.

"**Attention citizens of Domino! My name is Ivan and I am the one responsible for the strange dome you are trapped in now. Truly sorry, but I need a few individuals out of my way."**

The giant screen on the side of a clothing store showed the face of a man in his mid twenties; with hazel brown eyes, black hair and a scar on his jaw. He smirked victoriously as he spoke. It made Yugi frown deeply, Honda clinch his fists, Anzu narrow her eyes and Jonouchi growl in his throat.

"**I don't plan on hurting any of you, but if someone tries to escape then it will be out of my hands. Even if the cosmic energy doesn't kill you, my armed forces positioned around the city will. They have quite an itchy trigger finger. So I'll leave it to you, stay alive in here or die on the outside."**

There were shocked murmurs. Gasps in the crowds of people. Quiet sobs from little children. Ivan laughed darkly**, "Oh, and if Yugi Mutou, Seto Kaiba, or Katsuya Jonouchi even try to escape; then I assure you, the consequences' will be dire. I know you're all watching, so think before you do something stupid."**

**Vzzzt!**

The screen went black and it felt like time stopped.

Then it went straight to fast-forward.

People were screaming and scattering around like ants, it was pure utter chaos. Anzu looked around with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. Jonouchi and Honda were being shoved out of the way of many panicked people. Yugi stood still as he glared at the blank screen.

'_We have to do something Pharaoh!'_

'_**Your right, but I'm not sure how we can do that without hurting anyone.'**_

**XXXXXXXX**

"Seto, what are we supposed to do?"

Kaiba was sitting at his desk with tightly clenched hands and gritted teeth. He had watched that Ivan character make his threats on his TV and felt ticked off at how he seemed to think he was unbeatable.

"No way is that dictator-wannabe going to tell Seto Kaiba what he can or can't do. Come on Mokuba, we have to show this dweeb who he's dealing with."

A panicked look crossed Mokuba face as Kaiba strode briskly out the door. He quickly followed after him, taking to steps to his long strides.

"Your not seriously going out there are you? That's suicide, your going to get shot! That Ivan guy said not to do something stupid, and no offence bro, but this doesn't sound like a smart plan!"

They both stepped into the elevator and Kaiba pushed the ground floor button. Seto looked down at his brother with a stern look, "I know what I'm doing Mokuba, and I don't plan on getting shot."

Rolling his eyes slightly, Mokuba mumbled. "No one does, but that doesn't stop it from happening." A sharp look in his direction reminded him to watch his mouth. "What I mean is that this plan is too risky!"

Stepping out of the elevator Kaiba spoke firmly. "That's why I need you to wait here and get the chopper ready. Bring it to Domino square."

Before Mokuba could protest Seto had walked out of the Kaiba Corp building.

**XXXXXXXX**

Anzu looked over at Yugi for the fifth time in the last minute, and he was still lost in his own world. He had a glazed look in his eyes and had yet to take his sights off the giant screen.

'_Probably talking to the Pharaoh about this…'_

"Hey! Is Yugi ok?"

Startled, she looked up to see Jonouchi waving a hand in front of Yugi, and Honda looking at him quizzically. Yugi seemed to snap out of it as he blinked rapidly and looked at his friends with a raised eyebrow. Jonouchi crossed his arms and asked a worried frown. "What does the Pharaoh say about this mess?"

A troubled look crossed his face as he said uncertainly, "Well, it's obvious that this guy is up to no good. The Pharaoh wants to stop him but it'll be really dangerous, and he and I don't want you guys getting hurt or even killed."

Honda closed his eyes and sighed. "Dude, we've been over this. You can't just leave us behind and save the world all by yourself."

Jonouchi grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "That's right, you can't get rid of us that easily!"

Anzu put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. "We'll follow you were ever you go and will never leave your side."

Yugi smiled softly at his friends, "Thanks guys."

"Oh please, your going to make me sick."

All four heads spun around to see who ruined this moment between them. Their expressions changed as they saw who it was standing behind them. Jonouchi growled and snapped, "What are you doing here Money Bags!"

Kaiba smirked and crossed his arms. "Bad dog, stop barking or you'll be put on a shorter leash."

A vain twitched on Jonouchi's forehead as he lunged out at Kaiba. But Honda grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him back. Jonouchi growled again as he tried to get Honda to release him.

"Let go of me! I could take him!"

Honda frowned and grumbled. "Just let it go man."

Yugi stepped in front of both of them and spoke politely. "Hey Kaiba, what are you doing here?"

Kaiba turned and looked down at Yugi. His smirk never left his face. "I'm getting out of this place and having a little chat with Scar-face."

Anzu blinked and walked up to Kaiba. "That Ivan guy? But he said there are people out there with guns who wont hesitate to shoot! I don't think its as simple as you say."

Giving her a pointed look, Kaiba replied tersely. "I've already thought of that, Mazaki. Its not like I'm going to walk right up to the edge of the city and ask to be let out."

Raising an eyebrow, Anzu folded her arms across her chest. She asked with doubt in her voice. "Of course not, but how are you even going to break through the wall of cosmic energy?"

Crossing his own arms he explained. "Cosmic energy is weak in high altitudes, therefore it won't be as strong towards the top of the dome. I can get one of my company's helicopters and fly out of here with no problem."

Yugi scratched his head quizzically. "But how are you going find Ivan after you get out of here?"

Kaiba scoffed. "Come on Yugi, give my company some credit. All outside channels can be traced through our master computer, and it can be uploaded into our chopper's GPS."

Yugi gave Kaiba a thoughtful look as the Pharaoh entered his mind.

'_**Kaiba's plans make sense but he seems over confident.'**_

'_But do you think it'll work?'_

'_**I don't know, but we need to stop Ivan and I can't think of a way to get out of here.'**_

'Are you saying that we should go with Kaiba?'

'_**I believe that is the best plan at the moment.'**_

'_Alright.'_

Yugi looked up at Kaiba with determination, "Kaiba, can we come with you?"

Raising an eyebrow Kaiba asked doubtfully. " Come with me? You think I want you and the geek squad tagging along? No thanks. Sorry Yugi, but I don't do 'teamwork'."

"But Kaiba-!"

Before Yugi could finish, a sound caught every ones attention.

**Fwo…fwo…fwo…**

As it grew louder all eyes raised to the sky.

**FWO!…FWO!…FWO!**

The wind started picking up and blew harshly. Flapping Kaiba's trench coat and tousling everyone's hair.

**FWO! FWO! FWO! FWO!**

"Seto!

The chopper landed a good distance away from the group and Mokuba jumped out. Isono climbed out and followed behind him. Mokuba ran up to Seto and smiled up at him, but not happily; more like slyly. As Kaiba got to looking at the chopper he noticed a very important detail. Looking down at Mokuba, he frowned and asked monotonously.

"Mokuba?"

He cocked his head to the side. "Yeah?"

"Why did you bring the chopper that has two sets of controls and requires two pilots?"

Mokuba placed his hands on his hips and explained. "It was the only one that wouldn't stand out as we flew here. If we brought your blue eyes jet then Ivan would know that it was you."

Kaiba gave a 'humph' and turned to Isono. "I guess you're going to be my Co-pilot."

Mokuba stepped in between the two and spoke in protest.

"No! If Isono comes with you then who will make sure I'm not taken hostage? You should take me so I can help you!"

Rubbing the bridge of his nose Kaiba grumbled. "I'm not taking you Mokuba. And if I don't take Isono then who will I take?"

Someone cleared their throat loudly.

Turning around slowly, Kaiba glanced at Yugi and his friends. Yugi was smiling and waving happily. Anzu and Honda were grinning nervously. Jonouchi slumped his shoulders and scowled.

With a slight twitch in his eye Kaiba looked back at Isono. He Ordered him to take Mokuba back to the mansion.

"But Seto-!"

Kaiba interrupted him. "I'll be fine Mokuba. I promise."

Nodding slowly, Mokuba allowed Isono to take him away.

"Now." Kaiba turned back to the others. "Do any of you nerds have ANY kind of experience flying?"

After a short pause a hesitant hand rose up.

Kaiba gave the owner of the hand a dark look.

"You must be joking."

"I'm not happy about this either rich boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Alright, check the gauges and get the propellers ready for our takeoff."

Kaiba sent a dark look at Jonouchi as he gave the commands. He himself was pressing buttons and flipping switches without blinking. Jonouchi, however, had a baffled look plastered on his face.

"Oh, uh, sure, I can do that…"

Jonouchi slowly started doing the same thing as Kaiba did, but only with luck to guide him. A quiet sigh of relief left him as the propellers started spinning. Feeling more confident, he pressed a button carelessly and warning buzzers started going off.

"EHH, WHAT HAPPENED?"

A growl came from beside him.

"I thought you knew what you were doing."

"Heh heh, well…uh, I played a simulator before."

"You played a simulator?"

"Yeah…"

Kaiba scowled and turned around to face the passengers in the back.

"Yugi, you or one of your dweeb friends need to trade spots with this moron before he kills us all."

Sighing, Yugi replied softly.

"But I don't even know how to drive a car, let alone a helicopter."

Honda nodded and scratched his head.

"And I never even saw helicopter controls until now…"

Kaiba scowled and crossed his arms; what was he going to do now? The chopper needs two people to control it and even Seto Kaiba can't do the impossible...well, most of the time. He felt a dull pain in his temples and clenched his teeth; maybe he should have taken Mokuba…

"I can do it."

All eyes turned to the only female present, each with a different expression. Yugi was surprised, Honda looked smug, Jonouchi had a grin, and Kaiba glared in disbelief. Anzu, who did not think she would get this response, laughed nervously.

"Jeez, is it really that surprising that I know this stuff?"

Yugi shook his head and smiled.

"No, it's just that you spend a lot of time dancing or working. And we didn't know when you actually had the chance to-"

"When did you ever fly? I thought you had to train for that stuff!"

Anzu frowned at Jonouchi's interruption.

"Well obviously not if your in the pilot's chair. Besides, one of my summer jobs required me to learn how to fly a small copter for tourists."

Honda smiled and wrapped an arm around Anzu.

"Ah, so you got a pilots license! Problem solved!"

Shrugging Honda's arm away, Anzu scratched the back of her neck sheepishly.

"Well actually no…I do know how do fly, but just not legally."

Rubbing his temples and sighing through his nose Kaiba cursed his predicament. Slouching back in his chair he turned to look at Anzu with eyes narrowed.

"Well, I'd rather have anyone other then the barking chiwawa but how do I know you won't kill us as well?"

Anzu didn't say anything, she just jerked Jonouchi up by the front of the shirt and shoved him out of the pilots chair. Taking a seat she glanced around at the many switches and buttons around her. Smiling she reached out and flipped two particular switches. The warning buzzers that Jonouchi had set off finally stopped and the propellers started to hum.

Anzu grinned and turned to give her friends a thumps up who happily returned the gesture. When she turned back to Kaiba, a smirk crossed her features when she saw him give a mildly impressed but ticked off expression.

"I guess you'll have to do."

He grabbed two helmets and tossed one toward her before putting the other on himself. Catching it, she quickly strapped it on and adjusted it to fit more snugly. Kaiba had already finished his preparations and turned to Anzu who was, to his annoyance, still fumbling with the strap. Kaiba growled and smacked her helmet slightly causing her to jump. Honda and Jonouchi scowled and leapt up from their seats, ready to defend Anzu. Yugi frowned and glared lightly as Jonouchi started yelling.

"Hey! What do you think your doing Rich Boy? She didn't do anything to ya!"

Honda nodded and held up a clenched fist.

"Yeah, that was out of line!"

Kaiba glared icily at them and spoke tersely.

"In case you all have forgotten, this is not some school field trip! There is a nut job outside of this dome who is threatening to kill us. He has some kind of hocus pocus nonsense plan no doubt and every second we waste is not going to give us any kind of advantage. Now sit down, and shut up. Mazaki, find enough brain cells in your head to strap that helmet on correctly and lets get going!"

Jonouchi sneered and snapped.

"Why you son of a-!"

"Stop it Jonouchi."

Surprised looks covered their faces as Yugi sat in his seat calmly.

"But Yugi, he's asking for it…"

"Kaiba has a good point, if we waste any more time we could be too late. Besides, we can't make it out of here without Kaiba's help."

Jonouchi frowned but he finally sat back down along with Honda and buckled himself back in. Kaiba smirked and turned around and focused on the controls. About time they saw it his way…

"Kaiba."

Glancing up he looked at Anzu. She had her mouth set in a firm line and her eyes flashed dangerously. This piqued his curiosity.

"What?"

"I agree that you have a point but I will not let you talk to me or my friends like that! Listen closely, I will stay out of your hair if you stay out of mine, and my friends will not yell if you do not provoke them. This is a give and take situation, Kaiba. I'll give all I have but you have to do the same, understand?"

Kaiba looked at her with a bored expression.

"Of course. But what about your noisy marching band geeks?"

"I'll handle it, and they are NOT geeks!"

"I know they are."

"I wish I could poison you."

Kaiba smirked and smacked her helmet lightly again.

"Who knew Miss Friendship was so violent?"

"Whatever Kaiba."

The two then got to work on the controls; the propellers started spinning faster until the copter slowly rose off the ground. Once in the air they started gaining altitude. The higher they got, the thinner the dome of cosmic energy until they saw an opening near the top.

Kaiba smirk and thought to himself, _'Heh, I knew there would be an opening.'_

**VZZZTTT!**

Everyone winced as static hissed from the radio, a voice faintly could be heard and it was getting clearer.

"**VZzt…tes…VZZt…testing…testing, ah that's better. Hello Mr. Kaiba, Mr. Mutou, Mr. Katsuya and others."**

Shocked looks covered their faces as the voice became clear.

Anzu murmured, "It's him…it's…"

"Ivan!" Yugi exclaimed angrily.

"**Hmm? Oh, I'm glad you remember me Mr. Mutou. The King of Games knows my name, how exciting!"**

"Listen Scar-face!" Kaiba growled, "I don't know what you're planning and frankly I don't care, but when you threaten my brother I don't take it lightly!"

"**Oh? Is that right? Well I must apologize Mr. Kaiba; I will send some of my men to fetch your brother so I can make it up to him…"**

"Just try it you little worm! I'll hunt you down and gut you like the pig you are!"

"Kaiba calm down…"

"Shut up Yugi!"

"**Well I can see you all get along just swell. Fine, if you all truly want to risk your lives then I will stay out of your way. However, I have a proposal."**

Anzu frowned, "What kind of proposal?"

"**It would be too boring if I merely ordered my men to shoot you out of the sky. So how about this? Choose two people from your group and they with get something quite special. One will get something helpful while the other shall get something…interesting."**

Jonouchi huffed, "And if we say no?"

"**I shoot you out of the sky. I will give you time to think about your decision. Oh and that one gentleman…Honda? He is not someone who can receive my gifts. Choose wisely."**

**Vzzzt!**

After a long silence, Anzu was the first to speak.

"What did he mean about Honda?"

Yugi looked at her and sighed.

"I don't know…"

Kaiba frowned, "It obvious, he wants to give the bad gift to a good duelist."

Anzu stared at her hands in thought. _'Why Honda and not her? What was Ivan trying to pull?'_

Kaiba huffed, "I think we shouldn't choose anyone and that we need to go on ahead to find this dork."

Yugi scratched his head.

"We need to choose somebody Kaiba and I think it should be Anzu."

Jonouchi and Honda gave Yugi a shocked look. Honda grabbed Yugi's shoulders and shook them lightly.

"Dude are you crazy?"

Jonouchi nodded as he waved his hands for empathies.

"Yeah Yug, that Ivan guy could give her something bad!"

Yugi sighed as he pushed Honda's hands off his shoulders.

"Guys, if we choose Anzu then Ivan will probably give Anzu the helpful gift because he doesn't know her well. If we choose her and either Kaiba, Jonouchi, or myself, then Ivan is sure to give Anzu the helpful item."

Jonouchi looked thoughtful for a second before looking at Yugi.

"Then who is the other one going to be? Whoever it is will have a disadvantage against Ivan. That has to be what the 'special' gift is for."

It was silent for a while before a certain someone got tired of waiting.

"Don't hurt you tiny little nerd brains thinking about it. It's not that big of a deal."

Anzu looked at Kaiba tiredly.

"Then why don't you volunteer?"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"So you want me to risk my chances of beating that stupid scar-faced idiot just so your little dweeb friends can be safe? Is that what your asking"

Anzu sighed and muttered, "Ok, ok, jeez. Forget I asked…"

"Fine, I'll do it."

Everyone looked up at the teenaged CEO, shock and surprise on their faces. Anzu blinked and shook her head. Had she heard right?

Kaiba saw her, and everyone else's, gawking face and smirked.

"Give and take. Isn't that what you said Mazaki? You should feel special, I don't 'give' very often"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!**


End file.
